justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture
Vulture (pronounced vul-toor-ah, according to the General's News Network) is a military airfield in Just Cause 3. Description Along with Griphon, it's one of the two largest airforce bases in Medici. As with most bases in Insula Striate, this base is very heavily guarded. The airbase is built on the side of a large cliff in the province of Maestrale and is extremely large. It is littered with SAM launchers (9 to be precise), so the player must always be careful when attempting to Liberate this place in a plane or a helicopter. It has three major runways and multiple hangars. One of these hangars always contains a couple of U-7 Dravecs. There's a constant traffic of Dravecs and Thunderhawks departing and landing on all three air runways. In-game map description: "The military airport of Vulture stores a massive compliment of jets and bombers in its underground hangars. The famous Hirundine Squadron, which has protected Medici's skies for 100 years, calls Vulture home." After liberation, it is possible to encounter a rebel wielding a Prizrak U4. This weapon is not commonly seen wielded by Rebellion soldiers. Completion *1 Base Commander in an Imperator Bavarium Tank. *13 Fuel Tanks. *4 Doppler Radars. *6 Transformers. *4 Substation Controls. *3 Antenna Towers. *2 Circuit Breakers. *1 Core Electrical Unit. *1 Long Range Radar. *1 Satellite Dish. Rewards (after completion) *U-7 Dravec becomes available at Rebel drop *Three challenges become available **Stunt Jump Sprint **Jet Frenzy I **Aeroporto Tour Glitches For whatever odd reason, U-7 Dravecs (and sometimes CS7 Thunderhawks) landing here will flip over at the end of the right most runway. Very few don't flip over. This could be a development error resulting from inaccurate landing paths. Stealing a parked jet with a rebel inside can rarely cause it to blow up. (NOTICE: This can only be seen if Mech Land Assault or Bavarium Sea Heist has been downloaded.) Black Hand Pavouk U-15s will spawn here along with Medici Military variants after liberation. Geschwind V3000s also spawn here, almost always spawning at least one of each of the mentioned vehicles in all variants. Occasionally, U-7 Dravecs and CS7 Thunderhawk land on Vulture's runways and taxi into the hangar. Once in there, they disappear unexpectedly, but their engine noises and other audio can still be heard. Vehicles *CS7 Thunderhawk. *U-7 Dravec. *Imperator Bavarium Tank (used by base commander). *Urga Postolka. *Carmen Albatross (post liberation). *Several Geschwind V3000 and Pavouk U-15 spawn at the base after liberation, in Military, Black Hand and Rebel colours. *Weimaraner W3 + Weimaraner (post liberation). *Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Stria Obrero. Trivia *By alphabetical order, this is the last settlement in Medici. *The in-game description suggests this airport was constructed at least in 1913. Although the layout of the airport may have changed over time, it is unrealistic that a military would be able to construct an air force base in a mountain as far back as 1915, when air forces had just figured out how to properly shoot a gun from a plane. Gallery '63 Autostraad Weltbus (off-roading).png|'63 Autostraad Weltbus off-roading at Maestrale. The Vulture base is visible on the right and the Volcano Island in Medici is in the far center. IBT and Odjur.JPG|A Medici Military CS Odjur and Imperator Bavarium Tank here. Vista Dracon (seen from south-west).png|Seen from Vista Dracon, a town to the south-west of here. Bikes.png|All three Pavouk U-15s here. U-7 Dravec parked under ground at Vulture.PNG|A U-7 Dravec glitched under the airport, presumably a spawn error as it's directly under a hangar. Vulture aerial view.jpg|Aerial view of Vulture. Stria Obreros and Carmen Albatross at Vulture.jpg|Picture of two hangars oddly both named 1A, which always spawn a Carmen Albatross on the left and two Rebel Stria Obreros on the right. CS Odjur Roadblock Vulture.PNG|CS Odjurs forming a roadblock at the base. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Airports in Medici